conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Species from the Maeltir Galaxy
Created by Gemini92 © This is a full list of species from the Maeltir Galaxy. It is continuously expanding. A Adliner Wazp Adliner Wazpz are one of the 6 types of Wazp in the Galaxy. They, like the other types of wazp, are metallic humanoids. Adliner Wazpz have the trait of controlling a type of element dependent on variation. They also have their right-hands replaced with a melee weapon such as a mace or axe. They do not have the Naglend trait of galactic teleportation so have developed their own space-travel technologies for deep-space and are a Type 3 civillization. Agonian A Dark Orange reptillian race whom wear their old egg shells as helmets as part of tradition. They appear to be cyclops' as all that can be seen from their eggs is one large purple eye. They hail from the planet Agonia. Amazonian Amazonians are a humanoid matriarch species from the unexplored regions of the galaxy. They were one of the few planets who knew of the Hydra-arachnid's existence before their invasion. The Hydra-arachnids tried to take their homeworld for preparation of their invasion of the galaxy. They were foiled by a Turnbullite and retreated from Amazonia. Physically, the Amazonians look human only females are born more prominently than males, hence their ruling policies. Anakapodia Anakapodia are a plant-based species. They resemble green scorpions and have an intimidating appearance. They have the ability to regenerate their body parts like salamanders and even able to reconnect lost limbs if retrieved. Their homeworld, Anakapodia, consists of no skyline or urban areas at all except for space ports. It is a desert nearly all over the planet with a few large grasslands on each continent. Although a space-faring species and a member of a multi-planetary nation, the Anakapodia request no non-Anakapodia is to set foot on their homeland in order to preserve their planets pureness. This makes them vulnerable to space pirates. Krunkonian pirates favour Anakapodia as it is rich in gold and at the same time easy to blunder, seeing as how the natives don't rely on artificial weapons for defence. Instead, they use their evolutionary defences such as their giant claws or their acid-spitting tails. Ancient Martians An ancient race of aquatic humanoids who preceded the current Martians. They resembled humans except they were green-skinned and reptillian, as well as having webbed limbs. When Mars drifted began to drift away from the sun, the oceans froze up and were then buried by millions of years worth of soil. The Ancient Martians disapeared after this, but their ancient constructions are dotted around the planet. Ancient Pavlans A race who engineered a vast amount of species to be their servants for their empire. They, like current Pavlan Species, wore ceremonial gloves everyday as compulsory clothing. Not doing so would be considered bad manners and vulgar. At one point in their history, they encountered the Dommindo Empire and may have been at war with them. Some believe this is how they disapeared from history. Another theory is they simply abandoned their Empire and expanded elsewhere. All the species who were engineered by them became members of the Pavlan Empire(s), the Galactic Federation of Maeltir and currently the Maeltir Union. Despite the name, They are not believed to have originated from Pavla. Antam The Antam are an aquatic species from Oceaniana, a planet which has very little landmass. They are humanoid with fish-like appendages such as water-whiskers and fins. Their scaly-skin needs to remain wet for them to survive so they very rarely leave their homeworld. Anti-wazp The Anti-wazpz were a faction of Naglend Wazpz who wanted the galaxy for their own so the Wazp race would prosper more efficiently. A war broke out before the galaxy started to become populated which ended in the Anti-wazpz being sealed in a supermassive black-hole surrounded by a barrier at the galactic core. 13 Billion years later, the Anti-wazpz attempted to break free of their prison but were stopped when a Naglend Wazp sacrificed all his Wazp energy to strengthen the barrier permanently. The Anti-wazpz look similar to the other Wazp varieties but their metallic bodies have somewhat mutated into cytoplasm-like energy. Aslew Wazp Aslew Wazpz are a race of Wazp. They are different from the other wazpz, in that they are not fully humanoid and somewhat hunched back. Their right arm has grown to ludicrous sizes and lost it's elbow joint. Their faces have become more pointed and their eyes no longer match. Aslew Wazpz were somewhat responsible for the creation of the Fergal races (Description coming soon) B Barwelo Barwelo's are a Theropod-like species. They have no jaws or eyes and their head consists of one big proboscis, which allows them to consume liquids which is their primary diet. They are a primitive species in a tribal-like era and worship energy beings, Kraloa, who claim to have been the original inhabitants of their planet, Noorwid. During the Hydra-arachnid invasion, the Barwelo suffered more casualties species-wise. Barzangi A race of non-corporeal orange entities that have taken a group of stars as their home. They are at a higher level of sentience than most other races and consider them inferior species, except the Wazpz. They prefer to stay within the confines of their stars. Batelian A Silicon-based species from Batelia. Being Silicon-based, their skin is similar to rocks and diamonds. They are a Tripedal bat-like species with 4 stubby arms. Their homeworld is somewhere in the unexplored regions and have come into contact with the major governments. However, they are Xenophobic and do not take kindly to outsiders of their own colonies. Beausians A race of Humanoids from Beause. They are almost identical to humans even down to the molecular DNA level. There are some who say they are related to some extent, but there is currently no known connection so far. They are a Type II civillization and have colonised their solar system. Beeble Beebles are a dung beetle-like species who form part of the Pavlan common ancestry. Their homeworld is a desert-world called Larch. Bisteopac The Bisteopac are a long-necked reptillian species who are members of the Maeltir Union. They have 6 limbs, 2 for walking on and 4 dexterous ones for manipulating objects. Bleukind The Bleu are a Blue and Black-striped humanoid/feline race from Thraa. Their technology is at the digital age where an internet has been invented but only planetary-wide. They are an industrial species and create vast cities on their planet as well as sub-urbs. Blue Blob A species who's full name has not yet been unveiled. Although they appear to be a primitive and simple-looking species, albeit simply a blue blob, they are in fact a very intelligent race. Their natural habitats were swampy ponds. Bizarely, they have a seat in the Maeltir Union congress. Borinoids Borinoids are an extinct humanoid species from an unknown planet. The only information on this race was from 1 encounter regarding the Kroyons and the Sh*tFolk. It is believed the Borinoids were all wiped out when the Kroyons destroyed their ark-ship carrying survivors of a destroyed planet. Their name comes from their trait of literally boring people to death. Breden Breden are a semi-sentient reptilian species from Bredona. They are a nomadic race who live in small tribes. They are also an aggressive and hostile species who will attack any outsider who isn't their own. This can include other alien species or other tribesmen. Brish The Brish are a Red and Blue humanoid species who's home-planet is near the Maeltir Union. They are humanoid with blue skin and a large red line that goes down the front of the body. They are an interstellar race but have not established a major empire. They have been regarded as a neutral species as they haven't been at war since the Federation era. C Caminon Caminon are a Purple and Blue 6-legged species from Gud. Casul Casul are an alien fish species from a moon orbiting a gas giant. They are entirely dependent on water and die if they are exposed to surface air for too long. Despite the handicap, the Casul have established a large interstellar empire and become one of the major governments in the galaxy thanks to their terraforming technology. Their vocal chords are different from most species and they speak in hisses and clicks. Celtonian Celtonians are a humanoid species with a White and Green striped skin tone. They also have a 3rd eye on a proboscis from the spine. This allows sight from behind which would have been used for looking out for predators. Chupacabra A reptile-like being with scaly greenish-gray skin and sharp running down its back. They have big glowing red eyes and a vertical mouth surrounded by mandibles which allowed their ancestors to eat their prey more easily. Colonist Colonists are a white humanoid race from an unspecified origin. They have however claimed an uninhabited planet as their own to set up a new empire. They are now a part of the Maeltir Union. Their tradition makes them wear overalls and a horned helmet. All colonists have grey eyes and black hair as well as snow white skin. Couporian Couporians are a blue-skinned humanoid race from Couporia. Their heads are wider by comparison to their torso. They also have a large bio-luminescent light on their heads and bug-eyes. Couporians were crown dependencies of the Pavlan Empire and now a member of the Maeltir Union. Their sizen is about the size of a watches clock-face. They do not share the common ancestry as the majority of empire species. Crept-sum Crept-sum are humanoids made of solid light energy. It is believed they evolved from some kind of psychic phenomena in their home system. They are an imperialist union and believe in strict policies to keep their political and economic integrity. They are an unpopular species in the galaxy due to their arrogance. Crunkoid A Giant race of blue humanoids in the Maeltir Union. D Deathworm Although the giant red Deathworm looks like a non-sentient beast, it is actually an intelligent creature with a sense of existence. Their homeworld is a crown dependency of the UFO Kingdom. Dolis The Dolis are a race of purple mammoth-like aliens. They only 2 limbs, their large feet. They manipulate with their dexterous trunks. Their skull has 3 large horns that spread horizontally over the nose bone. Domaca Domaca are a Brown, winged species from a planet of the same name as the race. They are hunched with no heads and a 7-eyed face on the body. Dommindo The Dommindo are one of the most oldest species in the galaxy. Before the Federation, they were one of the most largest powers. They resemble humanoid crocodillians with spiralled antlers and protruding eyes. After the Federation break-up, they became a leading power in the Yalske Union and then the Maeltir Union. Their largest moon, Capatra, is used as a weapons testing facility for the Yalske Military as well as the union's defence forces. Their homeworld also has another moon, Taydonny. Domon The Domon are a grey and black herbivorous species with 4 arms. They have toes, not hooves, that are webbed as they evolved in a damp environment on their homeworld. Dover Demon The Dover Demon is a primate-like offshoot of the Grey who established their own independent planetary government. They are a crown dependency of the Reptoid empire. Drabelion Drabelion is a black, tall and skinny species who are part of the Maeltir Union. They have webbed fingers and toes and 5 eyes on stalks. Their tongues are about three times the size of a humans. Dragon (Solonian) Dragons are one of the species evolved on Earth after humanity went to extinction. They evolved from the Komodo Dragon and even now started to look like their mythical namesakes. They are now representatives of the Terran Confederacy. Drucknach Drucknach are Turquoise energy beings. They are one of the species who have evolved beyond their physical bodies. Their appearance prior to evolution is unknown. E Electric Cat Electric Cats are one of the 4 races that evolved on Earth after the human extinction event. Back in the human era, a domesticated cat was mutated in molecular experiments which enabled it to store up harmful static electricity in their fur. This eventually was passed down in the gene pool and continued to survive natural selection until they became a dominant species. They, alongside the other 4 Earth species, founded the Terran Confederacy. Eliego Eliego are a tall, purple, lizard-like species. Their arms have thick claws protruding from their wrists and a tube is visible on their torso which spits out a toxin. Fortunately, they are a friendly species and their traditions require them to be friendly to new people. Elsola The Elsola are a brown and white cat-like species from Ortem. Their planet is entirely covered in snow and ice due to their planet being in a prolonged ice age since the planet's formation. Temperatures at the equator can reach -10c and about -90c at the poles. As a result, they have incredibly high amount of fat in their bodies which is sort of out of proportion. They are a member of the Maeltir Union. Energi Energi are a yellow energy being from various wormholes. It is unknown if they are native to this Galaxy or are from somewhere else. F Fergal Fergals are not a separate species, but rather a compulsory sub-species of nearly all sentient beings in the Maeltir Galaxy. Aslew Wazpz were the original Fergals and seeded the galaxy with a gene that made the most dominant species on any T-class planet split into 2 distinct races. Physically, Fergals are disfigured and gruesome-looking. Their left eye is too large in proportion to their heads while their right eye is oval-shaped and too small. Their spines are hunched-back and right arm is 1/3 the size of their left. They have names but often refer to themselves as 'Fergal' with their last name being the same name as their species. E.g. Fergal Pavlan, Fergal Kronoc. The true purpose of the Fergals is not entirely clear, but they are there regardless. Their speech is impaired whereby they speak with Pirate-like accents. Fungonians A Fungus-based humanoid from Fungonia. They are roughly 10 feet tall and incredibly stronger than most other species. They are at a tribal stage of development and speak in grunts and grudges. G Gausian Gausians are a yellow species from an unnamed planet. Their social skills are primitive but increasingly social. More-so social than would expect from their intelligence level, which is similar to chimps. It is this reason they have been nicknamed 'the Mr Happy Species', a humorous nod to their sociology. Gelfs Gelfs are Genetically Engineered Life Forms from the far reaches of the Perseus arm. They are a sulky species and do not like anyone who doesn't like them, which is the rest of the galaxy. Which is why they moved to the far reaches of the galaxy in a sulky way. Genians Genians are a pink energy species from near the centre of the galaxy. They are by-products of the great galactic barrier holding the Anti-wazpz. Geodona Geodona are a stegosaurid-like species from Lobokal. They have a seat in the Maeltir Union. Gliesian Gliesians are an octopi-like species from the planet Gliese. Golem Golems are silicon-based lifeforms from the planet Soil 3. Golems are boulder-like in appearance with large limbs and 8 eyes going all the way down their front. They went to war with the Groblek Republic over territory and gained half of it before the treaty was signed. They have now established a Golem Federation. Gorgonian M2000 robots that defected from the federation and colonised the desert planet of Gorgonia Prime. Their homeworld's orbit moved closer to the sun and so caused a worldwide drought resulting in loss of the majority of eccosystems and resources. Gorgonians have split into tribes and battle each other for resources. Big game has evolved to cope with the climate by digging underground and resurfacing only to breathe. Gorgonians tend to use this to their advantage for hunting. Graffin Graffin are an echidna-like race from Marmotara and a member of the Maeltir Union. Greys Greys are a humanoid species from Ruthenia. They are gray-skinned diminutive humanoid beings that possess reduced forms of human organs and anatomical components. Their bodies are usually elongated, small chested, and lacking in muscular definition and visible skeletal structure. Their legs are shorter and jointed twice. Groblek A Cyborg reptilian species. Their once-powerful Empire is now split into 2, the original empire and a separatist republic. The Republic was a member nation of the Galactic Federation of Maeltir. The Empire is one of the more powerful nations in the galaxy. Gronola Gronola are a plant-based slug-like species from Gervala. Grunians Grunians are a Green and Blue humanoid species. Gryme Gryme are orc-like beings from Ovsor. some Gryme were abducted by the Maeltir Empire and served as slaves. After the abolishing, they became private citizens. H Harlequin Harlequins are extra-galactic aliens from the centre of the universe known as domino. They are believed to be the creators of the whole universe. They were the creators of the Wazpz and told them to protect the Maeltir Galaxy from danger. It is unknown if they have made Wazpz for all the other galaxies. Hazolians Hazolians are purple brain-like aliens with tentacles. They have become so obese, they have lost use of their walking tentacles and now transport on hovering devices. Horridian Horridians are bird-like aliens from Horridia. They are a blue-scaled orange-feathered species with a marsupial-like pouch in the stomach to house an infant. Females have wings which can be used for flying, while Males don't have such inclusions. Horridian culture is often friendly and social which is a sense of irony regarding their race name and rather intimidating appearance. Maternal bonds are very strong with infant and parent. They are members of the Maeltir Union Hydra-arachnid The Hydra-arachnid Empire is a Galaxy-wide Empire from Maeltir's neighbour galaxy, Andromeda. The original species are small, blue-skinned, red-eyed, 4-legged arthropods. The Hydra-arachnid species itself don't appear too threatening, but their major strength is the ability to control other species, even from Maeltir, with a mind-control virus and add them into their collective. Symptoms of the virus include change of colour in the skin and eyes to hydra-arachnid-like patterns. Their major weakness is their Rubidium-based blood, which makes them explode when in contact with H2O. All Hydra-arachnids and infected subjects are controlled by an Emperor called a collective conciousness. The collective consists of the original arthropod species as well as the other 2 Million infected species from their galaxy. The Hydra-arachnids tried to invade the Maeltir Galaxy after the Anti-wazp Wars. Their intentions were to take the galaxy as their own in order to expand their Empire. They were eventually defeated by the Maeltir forces. I Iim Iim {Pronounced 'Eem'} are star-shaped creatures from the Galaxy-wide AMY subspace network. To an extent, the first artificial life-form created naturally in an artificial environment. Iim are capable of entering the real world through spacial distortions, and have adapated to the space community like other species. Insectoids The Insectoids is the title of the species from the planet of Coniferia. They are plant-based arthropodic beings who's vocal chords do not allow them to speak the common Maeltirese language. They speak Coniferese which is often hard to understand and the Insectoids are irritated by other species not taking them seriously. Their homeworld was among the separatist leagues during the final days of the Federation and they are a founding member of the Yalske Union of Planets before they were re-integrated into the Maeltir Union. Invisibolian Invisibolians are a humanoid species who live on different phase variances. They were a part of the Federation before disappearing from history...supposedly... J Jellonians A race of Multi-coloured blobs from Jellon. The only terrestrial-looking components these entities possess are the humanoid-looking arms on either side of them and a single black eye. They move using a muscular foot like a slug, leaving a colourless ooze in their wake. Julcolien Julcoliens are Maeltir Union members. They have the basic humanoid form most other species have. Their feet are ape-like and have suction pads on their fingers and toes, which allowed their ancestors to climb trees easily. Their nose is elongated which was used for browsing leaves and insect holes. K Karbrokians A race of cobra-like humanoids from the planet Karbrok. They are of descent of the Ancient Pavlans but were not members of the either of the Pavlan Empires, nor the Federation or the current Maeltir Union. Kayuuz Kayuuz are a 5-eyed reptillian cat-like species from Kayu. They are the only fully quadrapedal sentient species. Their tails have a 3-fingered claw on the end of it. Although sentient, their behaviour is more akin to wild animals. They are born in an eosocial manner, similar to Bees or Ants, and each hive is ruled over by a large queen. They are Dark slate grey with purple spotted skin. Kendasarchus The Kendasarchus are the most successful species in the galaxy, establishing their own empire and being found on almost any planet. Their homeworld, Pavla, is full of history, culture and geography. Physically, the resemble Tortoises, only their head represents a Rhino. A fluke is also visible. Their eyes are specially adapted for both Night-time and Daytime, a rarity in evolution. Their emotions are unchallenged and they have used this advantage to become the successful species they are. They are the founding species of both Pavlan Empires. Kotonian Kotonians are humanoid plant-creatures made of bark. Their faces consist of 3 black holes, which they use to communicate with one another opening and closing vents inside to make different tunes, almost similar to a mouth organ. They see things using little follicle pieces which allow them to detect other objects and any dangers. They evolved from their homeworld's trees before gaining sentience, space travel and, eventually, becoming part of the Maeltir Union. Before the invasion of the 1st Pavlan Empire, they lived a tribal existence. Kraola {Pronounced Kr-ow-la} An energy being believed to be the original inhabitants of the Barwelo's homeworld. They resemble hominid skulls and can control the weather of their homeworld. Kronocs Kronocs, like the Kendasarchus, are one of the most successful races in Maeltir. They were founders of the Yalske Union of Planets and the Yalske Independence movement during the Federation era. They are humanoid, with large fangs, red skin and 3 big horns on their heads. They are very advanced for a species of their age. For example they destroyed their own sun and were forced to steal a one from the Neonmen. Their homeland is a leading location of the Maeltir Union. Kroyon Kroyons are a wasp-like species from an unnamed planet. They are a domineering and genocidal race who live by a hive-mind but still retain full independence. Kroyons are often considered an evil race due to their treatment of other species. They have different castes such as Drones, which are genetically engineered not to think but to do dangerous jobs even at the risk of their life. The more intelligent breed is the Humanoid, which resembles the drone only the 6 legs have been replaced with 2 arms and 2 legs. Castes are controlled by queens and queens are respectively controlled by an emperor. Krystolian Krystolians are a robotic crab species from an unnamed gemstone planet. Behaviourisms of this race tend towards downright cruel. They often kill for the simplest of reasons. They are not space-faring, but have established a community on their home planet. Cities of an ancient, apparently giant, civillization are present on the planet which Krystolians state were the creators of their race. L Liberal Democrats A now extinct species from the long-destroyed Brae system. They were yellow humanoids with no exterior genitalia. Their star system, as well as their planet, was destroyed when their star went supernova. Being indecisive of how to deal with the situation, they were wiped out. Little Green Men Little Green Men, in the broadest sense, is the name given to a very enigmatic species who are often spotted across the galaxy in various places. They are roughly 1 metre tall and appear to be very advanced technologically. They are green humanoids with a larger head:body ratio and antenna. Their homeworld, if they still have one, is believed to be in the unexplored sectors of the galaxy. Lizardmen Lizardmen is the common name given to a small reptilian species from Planet Ubimos, a T-class planet near the Kroyon Border. They have developed a small united planetary government. They have different features which varies from individual to individual with Fins, Spikes or Quills that often sprouting from their temples. M M2000 The M2000 mechanoid is a race of robots originally from Earth. The first patch of this robot was the M100, which overtime became more obsolete. However, since the M100's developed a feeling of self-awareness, their matrixes were downloaded into more and more successor models until the M2000, the current model. They can express emotion on their specialised faces and even have moving parts that can mimic most humanoid species. They feel it uncomfortable to be treat like products. Maasen A reptillian humanoid race from the Yalske Union. They are entirely humanoid with lizard-like features, webbed hands and feet and mandibles. Macani A small light-blue lizard-like species. Their homeworld was destroyed in a supernova and so fled to the closest T-class planet, the Bleukind planet. Their rockets were destroyed when they crashed onto the planet's surface and all damaged beyond repair. To survive, they make technology using scavenged pieces of Bleukind items such as food containers. They live in hiding among the Bleukind's society. Mackong Mackong are a humanoid race. Their full appearance is not fully visible since their interstellar cult states they cannot take off their pyramidal helmets or armour unless completely alone, except for couples. It is believed, however, that they are a reptilian humanoid-looking species. Mahu A humanoid species from Lizardtron, the same planet as the Techno-organic lizard skeletons. They are physically identical to humans with the exception of 4 fingered hands and darker blood colour. They co-exist peacefully with the Lizard skeletons whereas their past shows prejudice hostilities. Maltesians A brown ball-like species. They are one of the oddest races in the galaxy. They are completely spherical with only 1 insect-like eye. They manoeuvre by either rolling or jumping. It is unknown why the evolved in such a peculiar way as their civillization was destroyed after a monstrously destructive war. They are incredibly long-lived, living up to the age of 2500 years old. Manhu Manhu are an incredibly tall species from Manhunia. They have a horizontal spine and 2 incredibly long and skinny legs. They evolved this huge stature because the trees their ancestors thrived on grew to incredible sizes. They have established a major inter-stellar power called the Manhu Assembly. Martians Martians are the inhabitants of Mars. Mars was once a T-class planet like Earth, but the orbit changed and so the climate began to change dramatically. Most ecosystems collapsed and nearly all lifeforms died out. However, the last of Mars' oceans were absorbed by bacteria and formed a jelly-like substance which somehow manages to act like sentient race by taking on a humanoid form. The biology is extraordinary and Maeltir scientists are still baffled by how it works. Martians cannot speak so they use body language to communicate with non-Martians. Matterek A Brown, tall, Frog-like species from the planet 'Makupso'. They are often very secretive despite being members of the Maeltir Union. Mattereks have a high defect ratio on their homeworld due to degrading DNA. The reason for this is yet to be specified. Mattiverse species The various species that live on the Mattiverse, a T-class planet on the Maeltir Union-Kroyon Empire border. To see a full description of these species, see Mattiverse. Maximolianè A Species that has, for some unknown yet humorous reason, evolved ludicrously large genitalia. Mentals Mentals are a semi-sentient species from an unnamed planet simply called the Mental Homeworld. Mentals are the most feared creature in the galaxy. Their extreme metabolism allows them to move at incredible speeds without getting tired and their 4 clawed arms and ravaging jaws allow them to take down prey, or simply targets, with ease. Their homeworld is in the territory of the Maeltir Union who use them as weapons. Mentals also display a hive mind as well as adapting abilities. If a pack of Mentals are swarming and one is shot, the 2nd shot on another Mental will have no effect. They are one of the few species the Hydra-arachnid mind control virus cannot affect and one of the few the Kroyons actually fear. Mermen An aquatic mammal from Earth. They are the de-evolved descendents of humanity after inland areas were deemed too irradiated and thus the last survivors of mankind fled to the watery areas and natural selection eventually turned them aquatic after 5 Million years. Although primitive, they are aware of extra-terrestrial species and their relationship with the Earth. Molognians The natives of the planet. They are humanoid insects with thick fur that crosses the spectrum from Blue to Green. Similar to human skin-colour, the fur is a representation of an individuals ancestry. Mosdavons Mosdavons are a humanoid-like race from Mosdavo. They resemble the Greys only they have 2 pairs of small ears, a ridge with slitted nostrils and a bigger and stronger build. They are members of the Yalske Union. Mothonians Mothonians are a moth-like race, more moth-like than the Mothmen, who form a part of the Federal Alliance. Their homeland is darker than other T-class planets due to an asteroid collision at some point in their planet's history causing huge gusts of smoke to cloud the atmosphere with thick-but-breathable gas which blocked out sunlight. As a result, the Mothonians can be slightly photosensitive to light. N Naglend Wazp Naglend Wazpz are the most powerful race in the galaxy and indeed the first. They were created by the Harlequins to keep the Maeltir Galaxy secure and are made of an organic metal called Wazpidium. Their powers are almost limitless and include material replication, destructive powers, telekinesis, particle control and teleportation within range of the galaxy. Naglend Wazpz have a very strict non-interference rule which states they cannot interfere with any civillization, not even space-faring ones. These types of Wazpz can convert their bodies to genes and store themselves inside a living creature. When that creature mates, the Wazp gene is transferred to the next generation. The gene never degrades even through evolution unless the Wazp surpasses it's life expectancy. If the host is killed by a predator before it mates, the Wazp gene is extinguished. Their personalities and original memories are stored in crystal skull-like artefacts. When returned to Wazp form, the host bodies are destroyed but the Wazp retains their memories. They are the most longest-living race in the Maeltir Galaxy with an average life expectancy of 1 Billion years. Neethlis Neethlis are a hairy mammalian species. Although they appear like mindless beasts, they are actually an intelligent sentient race. They have a hunched posture and giant blue lobster-like exoskeleton claws on their forearms. It is believed they evolved these odd limbs so they could pull leaves off of trees to eat them. Why they have protective armour on them, however, remains a mystery. As stated, their adaptions suggest a herbivorous lifestyle on their homeworld of Evad. They have a representative on the Maeltir Union council. Neonmen A pitch-black humanoid race with visible veins and arteries through the skin. Their bright green blood is luminescent and can be seen through their veins. They are a young race in the space community. They are very photo-sensitive as the Kronocs stole their sun during the dawn of their civilization. As a result, they also prefer really cold temperatures. Niloc A robotic race who form part of the Federal Alliance. They are mostly used in the alliance as soldiers during time of war. They have trapezoid shaped body with a crystalline head. Nords A very human-like humanoid race. They are entirely like humans with the difference of golden hair, elf-like ears and pink eye colours. They also have green blood. O Oorians A race of red Jellyfish-like entities. Although similar in physiology to the Venosians, the Oorians were much smaller, about the size of a small hand-bag and originated from a desert planet rather than a gas-giant. They can speak freely using a specially adapted organ in their neural cortex that allows them to mimic the speech patterns of other species. This was possibly evolved to lure unsuspecting prey. P Pasmeleo A 2-headed beaked species from Pasmelea. Each head has 1 stalked eye and 1 brain each. The left head has the brain of reason, which allows the being's self awareness and sentience and bodily movement. The right-hand brain in the other head has the personality, interests and moral beliefs of the individual. If one head is chopped off, the Pasmeleo can still survive on one brain but only retaining the skills that 1 brain controls. Pearpple (Fruit Monster) A primitive species of sentient fruit from Fruitonia. Pink Protector An aquatic reptilian species from Ecolo. They are an ecological species who would attempt to preserve their home planet's well being. They were members of the Maeltir Federation for a few decades before the break-up and je-joining of the Maeltir Union. Plant-ant As the name suggests, the Plant-ants are an ant-like species who evolved from their homeworld's plants. They are roughly the same size as Couporians and have a strong relationship with them. Although primitive, the Couporians have visited their planet numerous times both for explorational and economical benefits. There are 2 types of Plant-ant. The dominant species of the planet live a tribal-like lifestyle and speak on primitive linguistic skills. The other, less intelligent species, live Eusocial lives with different castes bred for different purposes in order for their species to survive. They live on a U-class planet, like Toxonia, which is composed of a Hydrogen Cyanide atmosphere rather than T-class Oxygen & Nitrogen. Monuments and buildings dot the landscape of the planet, suggesting a civillization pre-dated the Plant-ants. The ruins are average-sized making them appear enormous to the current dominant species. Plant-ant precursors (extinct) An extinct race from the Plant-ant planet. Physical and cultural characteristics of this race are still unknown as they aren't on record as of yet. Only their structures and artefact remain on the planet. Proterbian Proterbians are a humanoid member of the Maeltir Union. They physically resemble humans except thay have no noses, only 2 nostrils in the middle of their face. Purple-eyed Pavlans An ancient ancestor of the Kendasarchus. They appeared similar to their successors with the exception of their hands, which were clawed and gloveless, and their eyes which were a bright purple colour, allowing them to see in the infrared spectrum. Although believed to have gone extinct, many sightings in Pavla's wildlife suggest some individuals have survived their extinction. Pyrotoise Fire-breathing descendents of the russian tortoise on Earth. They are members of the Terran confederacy. Q Quindonian Quindonians are a 15-eyed humanoid species with Red and Blue skin. R Redface A vaguely humanoid species from Flatonia. They are plant-based with spheroid red heads (hence their name), and a sack of helium in their anatomy that allows levitation. Reptoids An incredibly old race of reptillian humanoids who originated on Earth. When a meteor was to strike the planet, they fled the planet to preserve their species. They are an incredibly stubborn and arrogant species often assuming they are the ideal species in the galaxy. This makes them an incredibly unpopular race even with the Wazpz. Throughout their history they had founded very powerful powers such as the Reptoid Empire, the Maeltir Empire and the Galactic Federation of Maeltir. Rockadillians A silicon-based armadillo-like species with 4 stalked eyes and a 180 degree spine position. Rotonian A sub-humanoid race. They are a mollusc race, their soft bodies provide free movement while their shelled bottom half has their locomotive abilities. Their style of locomotion is odd. Instead of jointed legs, they move using a type of biological wheel-and-axle system. Rylakun a purple 4-legged beaked race from Ryl. They have 6 limbs; 2 arms and 4 legs. Their beaked head as 2 oval-shaped eyes and a stalk protrudes from their backs which is covered in more eyes. The eyed stalk was used by their primitive ancestors to hide underground from predators. S Sentient Fire As the name suggests, a sentient being that has the form of white fire. The homeworld is situated near Federal Alliance space, where they are worshipped as deities, to their disdain. Shasendon A bizarre amphibious species who form the Maeltir Union. Their skeletal structure resembles a frog's, however the spine connects to their pelvis at a straight 90 degree angle, this odd biological appearance has earned them the nicknames 'straighteners'. Sh*tFolk A unique type of artificial life-form. They are brown humanoids and can morph their bodies into any shape like clay. Although friendly, they are a massive nuisance across the galaxy. Their trade in compost has made them an economocially rich race however. Silicon Humanoid A humanoid who has a silicon-based molecular structure. They are the only silicon-based humanoid. Silvoids A silicon-based insectoid species from a comet in the Pavlan Empire. Not being near a specific star, the comet can get as low as -50 degrees centigrade. The Silvoids have always had a cold relationship with their respected unionist governments, the Galactic Federation of Maeltir. When the Federation broke up, they siezed the opportunity to become independent. Skwobb The Skwobbs are a winged, plant-based species from the planet Tekka. Their faces are on their chests where they support 2 white eyes and a tooth full of fangs. A bulb-like growth is visible on fully-grown individuals, which is used during mating for sprouting seeds. The Skwobbs were one of the founders of the Federation, alongside the Pavlans, Dommindo and Reptoids. Space Goblin A type of life-form that sneaks onto space-craft and preys upon various species. They can be a dangerous creature. Space Gremlin A spherical, 3-eyed, 4-armed monster that has been sighted on space stations, colonies, spacecraft and other engineering facilities. They tend to destroy technology for unknown causes. The majority of spacecraft deaths are caused by Space Gremlins. Space Hobgoblin A less dangerous sub-species of a Space Goblin. Whilst it's larger cousin can be relatively lethal and considered a serious concern, the Space Hobgoblin is more mischievous than dangerous. Examples of pranks include swapping clothes around on people in their sleep and misplacing objects on purpose. Star Ghost A white energy being that are by-products of Class O star radiation. Steopirey A porcine-like species from the Maeltir Union. Before joining the Federation, they had established a stellar monarchy near the Dommindo Federation. Characteristics of the Steopirey, ironically, is their bad sense of fashion. Their torsos are entirely round, they have 2 arms and 6 legs and one incredibly long thin tail. Stickman A bizarre humanoid species that has no muscle tissue at all. Sub-Wazp A 4-foot variety of Wazp designed as prototypes by the Naglend Wazpz before the 1st Anti-wazp war. They are similar in appearance to Naglend Wazpz, however their size is drastically shorter and their powers have been reduced dramatically. The Sub-wazpz are unaware of their significance with the Naglend Wazpz. T Taline A 6-eyed blue species from Talonia. Tamara A humanoid parasite spotted all over the galaxy. Their homeworld is uncertain, however they apparently became space-borne when a passing ship picked up a few stowaways resulting in their spores becoming contagious. Although not lethal, Tamara are seen as a disease and are treated with anti-biotics. Some individuals refuse the treatment as they are considered sentient beings. Tansclod Wazp The 2nd most powerful Wazp in the galaxy. They are less powerful than their Naglend fore-fathers but are powerful enough to ward off Kroyon advancement. They are smaller than the Naglend, roughly human-size, and their right arms are replaced with a type of melee weapon, be it an axe, sword, mace or claw. T-Bots A robotic race from Tellinov. They are entirely humanoid, but their heads are T-shaped like a hammerhead shark. They were created by the Ancient Pavlans, thus making them part of the common ancestry. Techno-organic Lizard Skeleton Techno-organic exoskeletons from the planet Lizardtron. They are Lizardoid. Their skin is biological but is shown to be of robotic components. At first believed to be misconceived as silicon-based life forms but there it no trace of silicon in their bodies. They share their homeworld with a humanoid race called Mahu, whom look identical to Earth humans. Teemonian Teemonians are red reptilian cyclops'. They are vaguely humanoid albeit with a spine at a 45 degree angle from their pelvis. Their hands consist of only 3 thick and pointy fingers. Their knees bend in the opposite direction and a 2nd pair of joints are at their ankles, which connect to a pair of plunger-like feet. They are often considered a rude species but insulting other individuals is part of their culture and was even a practice on their homeworld dating back to their medieval era. Tinopians An odd-looking humanoid species. They are of the 'small-sentient' category and about half the size of a cell phone. Their skin is pitch black with 1 giant eye taking up the majority of the face. They have no evolved bones allowing great flexibility, suggesting a tree-living ancestry. Their technology is incredibly advanced, even by the Maeltir Union standards. Small gadgets worn on their wrists allow material replication and control over time itself, although they cannot travel through it they can freeze, slow down and speed it up. Their planet is on the far reaches of the galaxy but they do not appear to have a non-intereference rule. Meaning they can plant their own colonies on whatever planet they want. Torel The Torel are a green pudgy species from Torellia in the Maeltir Union. Their head and torso aren't connected by a vertebrate meaning they don't have head flexibility. In fact their heads are practically on their torsos. Toxonians A blue spherical species from Toxicus III. They are from a U-class planet and have evolved to breathe the deadly gas of Hydrogen Cyanide. Their physiology shows a sphere with 2 stubby arms of which has 3 fingers on the end of each. Their feet directly connect to their bodies rather than connect through a limb to it. They have 3 white, pupilless eyes and mandibles. Because of their U-class origins, they constantly wear specialised suits allowing respiration. Tractus Humanus A Space-living Humanoid/Energy being. It looks like quite a disturbing ghostly figure. Trunkonians A genetically engineered species which is entirely aquatic from Trunkonia. They, and the Gelfs, are the only biologically engineered species who have gained independence from the Dommindo. They have thick white fur and a long anteater-like trunk. Turix A four-armed humanoid amphibian race from planet Turi. They come from a U-class planet but being a part of the Maeltir Union they need to communicate with T-class planet species. To solve this, they developed a special mask that allows them to actually breathe the oxygen rather than protect against it, which is what Toxonians and Couporians do. Turnbullites An extra-galactic humanoid species from an unspecified planet in an unnamed galaxy. They are an incredibly advanced race, able to harvest time itself. They travel around in cubical crafts called Cupboards. U Umonda An orange and purple dinosaur-like species. They are incredibly tall, about 8 feet in human imperial measurements. Their necks take up half their overall height. Unif Unifs are a robotic race from Orak. Their society is similar to hive-mind but they maintain their own individuality. The basic design is a squared torso, trapezium-shaped head and robotic claws. A glass eye is prominent on the head used for seeing. There are 2 factions of Unif, Rebel and Imperial. The Rebel Unifs split from their Imperial culture and joined the Federation. Both factions can be easily identified by their colour and locomotion. Rebel Unifs are red with caterpillar tracks like a tank, and Imperial Unifs are grey with 4 robotic, spider-like legs. Currently, the Imperial Unifs are at war with the Grobleks. V Vach A brown and red humanoid race with a cap-like skull shape. They are, to an extent, members of the Federal alliance. They were under jurisdiction of the Americana before the founding of the alliance. They are seen as bandits and space pirates across the galaxy, however they aren't very smart. Vearlix An Han-purple porcine/caterpillar-like species from Vearlonia. They are members of the Maeltir Union. Venosian The Venosians are the lighter-than-air Jellyfish-like species from Venos. They are a fully sentient race but cannot leave their homeworld due to lack of resources needed to produce space-flight. For a while they were ruled under the Pavlan Empire but currently they have a seat on the Maeltir Union senate. They communicate on a radio wave frequency which can be picked up on traditional radio systems, specifically at 1053kHz. Vertonian A plant-based humanoid race who evolved from native vegetables. W Woadstorm A sentient tree species who are members of the Federal Alliance. Wolf (or Terrans) Descendents of the Timber Wolf on Earth. They are a humanoid canine race and have established themselves as a strong race who have spread their culture across the galaxy. Their homeworld became the capital of the Terran Confederacy. X Xeodys The Xeodys are Teal-coloured beings from a pocket dimension. They are prominent in the Maeltir galaxy and can get into our universe through space rifts. The reason these rifts occur is still not understood nor is it known if the Xeodys are even responsible for them. Their universe has no vacuum nor indeed any celestial body. The entire universe is full of a Methane gas. Xeodys themselves don't appear to be effected by gases in our universe, as they could survive in a vacuum without any equipment. At some period of time, the Xeodys were at war with the Hydra-arachnid Empire when one massive Xeodys rift appeared at the edge of the Andromeda galaxy. The war was ended when the rift closed leaving the Xeodys without reinforcements. The majority of the Xeodys left then fled to either the Andromeda Galaxy or the Maeltir Galaxy. Their communication skills are unclear as they have no mouths. They have 4 exo-skeletal legs and where there should be arms, there are instead 30 incredibly thin whip-like tentacles. Their body harbours a killer-virus which allowed them immunity to the Hydra-arachnid mind control virus as well as a tactical advantage during the war. Y Yakomaro A three-legged porcine race from Yakomaro. They are part of the Maeltir Union along with their older allies, the Teemonians. Yug Yugs are Quadrupedal reptiles. They have not yet evolved the capabilities to develop any sort of technologies, however they have evolved self-awareness and can understand galactic languages. Z Zo A gastropodic species from the planet Zog. Their bodies are completely encased in a large green cuboid shell with a single yellow eye protruding out of the front. Their boneless arms appear out either side of their shell with gloved hands, proving they were a slave species of the Ancient Pavlans and their deovotion to the Pavlan Empire (and subsequently the Maeltir Union). During the Hydra-arachnid war, their homeworld was one of the many planets controlled by the invaders until an underground movement fought back and won back the planet. Category:Creatures